


Spark Joy

by doomtwinkie (shinysparks)



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Humor, I've had waaaaay too much caffeine, Icky gets nekkid, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, air baths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysparks/pseuds/doomtwinkie
Summary: There were things that Ichabod Crane would much like to forget. Air baths with Franklin was one of them...





	Spark Joy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thymelady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymelady/gifts).



> Based on a thread Thymelady sent me at twitter about ancient tablets and streaking (therefore, this is all your fault, bestie. ;) :D )

"We've done it!" Ben Franklin exclaimed, scribbling down the final translation of the ancient tablet.  
"Are... are you sure?" Crane asked him, raising an eyebrow.  
"I'm certain! And now, we must celebrate!" Franklin yelled, grinning from ear to ear, "you know what that means, right?"  
"Not an..."  
"AIR BATH!" Franklin practically screamed, dancing around the room as he began to strip off his clothes.

Crane turned red, burying his face in his hands as clothing went flying around him. He tried hard to block everything out... at least until he felt his own shirt began to loosen...

"Apprentices, too!" Franklin told him, still smiling and tugging at Crane's shirt, "you're more than deserving, having translated over half of the tablet yourself!"

"N...n...no, that's not necessary, really," Crane stammered.

"But nudity is healthy! Don't you want to be healthy?" Franklin asked him, staring up at Crane with very sad, puppy dog eyes.

Crane sighed heavily, and relented. He stripped his shirt, then pants, then smallclothes. He then buried his face in his hands once more.

"Now, don't you feel better?" Franklin asked, grinning.

Crane groaned in reply.

"Good! Now, we must go and spread our happiness to the entire town! WE MUST SPARK JOY!" Franklin said, skipping towards the door, "Come along, Ichabod!"

Crane eyed Franklin, then the door, and then Franklin again.

"No... no... that's fine. Really, I don't need to go OOOOOOOOOOOOUT!!!!" Crane screamed, as Franklin took his hand and pulled him out into the cold, and very public, air...

***

(Meanwhile, two hundred and some odd years later...)

Abbie stared back at Crane, watching as he quickly finished off his drink.

"Anyway, that is the story of how Franklin and I were tried in Tarrytown for public indecency," he said, quickly ordering another...


End file.
